Against the Odds
by Sakura Kaijuu
Summary: Back in the feudal era, Kagome and Sango make a bet on who will win their guy over first...Too bad the guys are making a bet that's the exact opposite...
1. Chapter One

Against the Odds  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha, however much I want to...any characters that don't appear in the manga or anime are mine.  
  
A/N: I just felt like writing this. It's just a neat idea I got while baby- sitting. I get ideas at really weird times...lol...  
  
*~*  
  
~ Chapter One: In which Inu-Yasha is impatient, and Kagome returns to the past. ~  
  
Inu-Yasha stood at the edge of the well, waiting for Kagome to come up. Shippo bounced around him, "Inu-Yasha, when will Kagome get here?"  
  
"I don't know. She had another one of those tests..." he replied. "I think I'll go and see." He jumped down the well, with Shippo yelling after him. As he floated through time via the Bone Eater's Well, he thought of Kagome, and Kikyo. 'Kikyo's dead," he thought insistently. 'She's not coming back.' Inu-Yasha landed in 20th century Tokyo, and jumped out of the well.  
  
Being cautious, he opened the door of the well house, to make sure no one was there. There wasn't, so he strode out of the little hut, and over to Kagome's house. He opened the door to see Sota and his grandfather eating dinner. "Hey," he said to get their attention, "where's Kagome?"  
  
Sota looked joyus to see his hero, "Inu-Yasha! Um...Kagome should be home soon."  
  
Grampa looked disturbed that there was a demon in his home, but answered civilly enough, "She's home. She's either packing her bag in her room, or in the shower." He continued to eat.  
  
"Do you want some dinner, Inu-Yasha?" Sota asked eagerly.  
  
The hanyou sighed and folded his arms. "Thanks, but no thanks, kid." He left to find Kagome.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome was just in her room, packing. The yellow bag was stuffed with food, water, and clothes. She still wore her uniform. The door opened, and she swung around. The first thing she saw was the red haori. She looked up to see Inu-Yasha's white hair and dog ears. His amber eyes were annoyed. "Hello, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Aren't you ready yet?" he inquired sullenly.  
  
"Almost," Kagome put a bottle of Advil in and zipped her pack. She placed the Shikon shard around her neck. "All ready!" she put her heavy bag over her shoulders.  
  
"Finally..." Inu-Yasha turned to leave, and Kagome followed.  
  
They stopped in the dining room, "Bye Gramps! Seeya Sota!" Kagome called. "Tell Mom I said bye!"  
  
"Have fun in the feudal era," Grampa waved to his granddaughter. "I'll tell everyone that you're sick."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "Uh...Gramps, you don't have to do that..."  
  
Sota's mouth was full, but he waved at his sister as she turned to leave. Inu-Yasha dragged the girl away, and back to the well house. He picked her up by the pack and held her over the well. "All right, let's go," he dropped her back to feudal Japan, and jumped in after her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms, and nearly knocked her back into the well, if not for Inu-Yasha's arm.  
  
"Hi, Shippo," she laughed. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the remains of a fire. "Hi Sango! Hey Miroku!"  
  
They stood, and Sango spoke first, "Welcome back, Kagome." She smiled.  
  
"Hello Kagome," Miroku began walking over to her, but was stopped by Sango. "Wha-" he began, but stopped at the look Sango gave him.  
  
Kirara meowed, and Shippo jumped down, "Kirara!" He began petting her and she purred.  
  
"Now that the hellos are done, can we go?" Inu-Yasha asked impatiently.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yes. Are you guys ready?"  
  
The others nodded, and the group started their journey for the shards of the sacred Shikon no Tama. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha (sniff)  
  
Against the Odds  
  
~ Chapter 2: In Which a Few Bets Are Made ~  
  
Nothing very interesting happened that day. No jewel shards, no attacks from Naraku. The group set up camp by some hot springs, and got a fire going. Sango and Kagome went to take a bath while Miroku wasn't paying as much attention.  
  
"Miroku will be disappointed," Kagome said in a moment of silence. The girls giggled. She started a new conversation, "Sango, do you have any feelings for Miroku? Other than as a friend?"  
  
Sango blushed, "Why do you ask?" she turned, revealing the scar that Kohaku had given her.  
  
"I'm not sure...I think just because you act a little different around him," Kagome replied.  
  
Sango scowled slightly and turned back to her friend, "Are you in love with Inu-Yasha?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blush. She looked down, "I don't know...There are some times when I think he loves me, looking out for my safety, or when he's been weakened. But a lot of the time I'm not sure. It's like I'm only in love with him when I'm worried about him."  
  
Sango looked thoughtful, "I know what you mean. But I think that's what love is." She got a teasing look in her eye.  
  
"What?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should have a little contest..." Sango grinned.  
  
"What kind of contest?" Kagome was interested.  
  
"Who can be the most fickle? OR, who can get their man the quickest?"  
  
"Fickle sounds fun, but I think your second suggestion is better," Kagome thought for a second. "Wait! You ARE in love with Miroku!"  
  
Sango blushed, but didn't deny it. She held out her hand, "So, is it a deal?"  
  
"What are the guidelines?" Kagome asked. "We should have a point where someone wins."  
  
"Really, we'll both win," Sango answered. "But you're right. Hmm...how about at LEAST until you can kiss him, unembarrassed, in front of everybody."  
  
"Nah...how 'bout till HE kisses you?" Kagome suggested instead.  
  
"Even better! But what will we win?" Sango wondered.  
  
Kagome laughed, "I know! Whoever wins gets to have the other be their slave for a week!"  
  
Sango laughed with her, "Yes! That'll be great! Deal?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome stuck out her hand, and Sango shook it firmly. "The bet is on."  
  
*~*  
  
"Where are the girls?" Miroku asked. They had been there a little while ago...  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He saw Kagome and Sango go off and take a bath. But he wasn't about to let Miroku see them. He knew he'd just end up in pain too. "I'm not sure. But they can't have gone too far. They'll be back soon enough."  
  
The fire crackled in the silence. Shippo and Kirara were both asleep, curled into each other for warmth. Miroku smiled at the kitsune and fire cat. Then he thought of something. "Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"What?" the dog demon looked at the monk suspiciously.  
  
"Would you care to make a bet?"  
  
"What kind of bet?" Inu-Yasha's gold eyes narrowed, and his ears perked.  
  
"A bet about the girls."  
  
Inu-Yasha thought of being sat. The pain was nothing, most of the time. It was the humiliation he had to endure because of a stupid word he didn't like. But he was still curious about Miroku's offer. "I need a better explanation than that."  
  
"Well, you love Kagome, right?" Inu-Yasha blushed. Miroku continued, "And while Kagome is a great beauty, something about Sango is different."  
  
"What's your point?" Inu-Yasha demanded.  
  
"My point is that we should make a bet about it. About our love for Sango and Kagome," Miroku was calm and steady. He grinned, "What I think is that we should see how much we can make them fall for us, while keeping away from them."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked completely confused, "I still don't get what you're asking me to do..."  
  
He sighed, "What I'm asking for is for you to completely ignore Kagome, while trying to make her fall in love with you. For instance, instead of your normal, crude behavior, act nice to everyone, and confuse her."  
  
The hanyou raised his eyebrows, "That would mean you would have to lay off your lechery. No questions asked."  
  
"Hmm...I see what you mean. This bet is going to be on behavior and distance...All right then. Whoever can keep it up the longest wins."  
  
"How do we know when the other wins?" Inu-Yasha asked warily.  
  
"When she kisses you in front of everyone. For instance, if I win, then that means Kagome has kissed you. If you win, that means Sango has kissed me. In reality, we'll both win, but for the wager, the one unkissed will."  
  
"What if you lose...?"  
  
"If you lose, then you have to become my slave for a week. If I lose, the same goes," the monk put out his hand to the half-demon. "Is it a deal?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned, "Sure is." They shook. The bet was on. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Never have, never will.  
  
A/N: Hee...I'm so happy that you people like it...I'll keep going.  
  
Against the Odds  
  
~ Chapter Three: In Which Some Jewel Shards Are Found, and Sango Makes a Move ~  
  
Sango sighed. It had been a pretty boring day. The first day of their bet had gone pretty slowly. Both Kagome and Sango had tried to get close to Inu-Yasha and Miroku, but to no avail. One good thing (and weird thing) was that Inu-Yasha was being oddly nice, and Miroku wasn't being his normal, lecherous self. They were both behaving. And being civil.  
  
Kagome stopped, and Sango turned. "What is it?"  
  
"There's a jewel shard nearby..." Kagome closed her eyes, and pointed a little left. "Right there."  
  
"Finally..." Inu-Yasha sounded pleased. Sango could tell that he had been itching for something to happen. All of a sudden they heard a crash.  
  
Shippo looked worried, "Uh-oh..." The noise had come from the direction Kagome was pointing.  
  
"Crap..." Sango heard Kagome whisper. A little louder, she said, "Sango, maybe you should change into your exterminator clothes. This sounds like it could get ugly." She was already reaching for her bow and arrows.  
  
Sango nodded, "Yes. You're right," Sango headed into the woods, a little ways off. Kagome followed, to keep Miroku away from her. Sango changed from her pink dress to her black exterminator's outfit without interruption. As she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she heard a rustle, and glared to her right. It was Kagome. "Oh..." she smiled, "Hello Kagome."  
  
"What, did you think I was Miroku?" Kagome looked at Sango's hand. It clasped the giant boomerang, and looked ready to throw.  
  
"Huh?" Sango looked at her hand, and blushed. "Oops...Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to almost attack you. It must have been reflex."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Too much Miroku!"  
  
"At least you can sit Inu-Yasha. I don't have that kind of power over Miroku," Sango stood and placed the boomerang over her shoulder.  
  
"You'll have to thank Kaede. But I get the feeling that if that kind of power was used on a human, they'd get their bones broken."  
  
"You have a point. And you're probably right. It's likely that because Inu-Yasha's half demon, he has a larger resistance to such injuries."  
  
"Likely?!" Kagome exclaimed, "Have you seen him fight? The only time I've ever seen him struggle is against Sesshomaru. And when he's hu-" she bit her tongue.  
  
"When he's what?" Sango had no idea what was so important about it. But Kagome wouldn't say any more, so she let it go. "Well, we've been dawdling long enough. Let's go get that demon."  
  
*~*  
  
They left the grove, and returned to the path to see a very worried Miroku, and Inu-Yasha staring down the road, towards the crashes and booms. A roar followed the last crash and a scream after that. Inu-Yasha's youkai ears perked. "Let's go," he said, and began running. Miroku chased after him, and Sango picked Kirara up, and threw her into the air. The fire cat meowed and transformed into a huge beast. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango climbed on, and the cat began running through the air after them.  
  
*~*  
  
The group arrived to see a ravaged village, and a huge demon still pillaging the remaining houses. The demon breathed fire, and several burned corpses littered the ground around him. More women screamed, and some of the children panicked and began running across the remains of their little town. When the enormous monster looked down to see these children, he simply lifted a foot, and brought it down, squashing them. Their mothers screamed in remorse. Sango couldn't bear to watch this anymore.  
  
"Boomerang Bone!" she yelled, flinging her boomerang into the melee. It hit the demon squarely on the back, causing it to yell in pain. Following suit, Kagome shot several arrows at it, all hitting their marks.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called from the ground. "Where is the jewel shard?"  
  
She jumped off Kirara's back and onto the hard ground. "There are...oh my God..."  
  
"What?" Miroku glanced at her, keeping one eye of the looming beast.  
  
Kagome came to her senses, "There are SEVEN jewel shards in him. One on each of his arms and legs, and three in his head..."  
  
The shock of this stunned them all into silence. But Inu-Yasha regained his senses first. He drew the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, and it transformed as he did. The rusty looking sword became a huge and gleaming one, with fur around the hilt. He jumped into the air, and slashed the creature down the back. It howled as blood flowed from its back. There were more screams from the village women as the demon turned around to face Inu-Yasha. It roared and fire poured from its mouth, engulfing him.  
  
"Feh...You really think that'll hurt me?" Inu-Yasha shouted from the middle of the flames before jumping out of them. "You must really think I'm weak!" He swung the Tetsusaiga high over his head, bringing it down to chop off the demon's head. The head splashed blood everywhere, and its eyes rolled. Kagome ran over to the huge head, and carefully plucked the three shards out of the forehead. Sango followed, and watched as Kagome removed the other four shards, purifying them as she went.  
  
Sango looked at the damage this powerful demon had done. The village was in ruins. Only a few women and children had survived the turmoil. The rest were either burned or squashed. One of the women came over to her, "Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Sango turned, "Yes?"  
  
"Who is that boy who defeated the demon?" she pointed at Inu-Yasha fearfully. The Tetsusaiga was over his shoulder, and he was surrounded by children that the mothers couldn't restrain, looking annoyed. Miroku stood by, almost laughing at him.  
  
Sango smiled, "That's Inu-Yasha. He's a demon." The woman looked alarmed, and Sango realized her mistake. "Don't worry. He won't hurt the children, or any of you. My friend here," she gestured at Kagome, "has a very good way of dealing with him."  
  
"To put it mildly..." Kagome muttered, smiling.  
  
The woman sighed with relief, "Thank you very much, miss." She returned to the group of women.  
  
Sango caught Miroku's eye, and motioned for him to come over. Kagome looked at her suspiciously, but let it go, and began going over to Inu- Yasha. "No, it's all right, Kagome. This has nothing to do with that," Sango smiled.  
  
Miroku hadn't forgotten his bet, but figured that this had something to do with the demon. He was right. "Miroku, is there anything you can do for these people?" Sango asked pleadingly. "They've been put through so much pain."  
  
Miroku smiled, "Of course. I'll do something right away." He wandered over to the women, and got their attention. "Excuse me, but is there any way that I can help?"  
  
They looked confused at first, but then realized that he was a monk, and accepted his offer. He blessed the dead, and began burying the men, women, and children. The women helped where they could, and, after he realized what was going on, Inu-Yasha began digging holes as well.  
  
Sango and Kagome gathered the children together. Kagome kneeled down, and smiled, "Would you like to help us get some flowers for them?" Her sad eyes glanced at the remaining villagers, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Shippo came out of the woods, as he had been hiding during the battle. He heard Kagome, and agreed. "Yes. Come on, let's go!" He led the children into the forest to gather some flowers, with Kagome and Sango following closely.  
  
Kagome laughed hollowly. "The last time I saw a massacre like this was at that village your brother -- " She stopped, realizing her mistake.  
  
Sango looked down, and smiled solemnly. "Yes... but that wasn't Kohaku...That was Naraku..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know. I'm going to change," Sango went off into the woods, leaving Kagome to the children.  
  
*~*  
  
After changing, Sango wandered back to the village. The children, Shippo, and Kagome were already back with flowers. And because of Inu-Yasha's help, almost all the dead were buried. Some of the women were placing flowers over the graves, and Shippo was playing with the children. Sango smiled. After the last of the dead were buried, Miroku said a prayer to let their souls ascend to the next world. Most of the women and the older children cried.  
  
After Miroku was done, Sango asked to see him over by the woods. Miroku looked surprised. "All right..."  
  
"Thank you," Sango turned to Kagome, and smiled. Her eyes danced, as if to say, "I'm going to win, and you know it."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows, but didn't let on that she cared. But she really didn't want to be Sango's slave for a week...  
  
*~*  
  
There was a fallen log that Sango sat on. Miroku joined her, with Inu- Yasha and Kagome watching. No one wanted to lose their bets. Miroku looked at Sango's face, which was very pretty in the setting sun. Her dark hair was on her back, and the red light behind her added to its beauty. He wanted to kiss her so badly.He blushed and his voice cracked as he said, "What is it, Sango?"  
  
Sango smiled, and scooted closer to him, leaning on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, "I wish that I could stay with you forever."  
  
His blush deepened and he swallowed hard, trying not to kiss her. "Oh." was all he said. He had to win. He had to push her away. He hated it, but he had to do it.  
  
Sango opened her eyes and frowned. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Miroku's new behavior didn't help much either. Yesterday he would've relished this moment to get a girl, and especially her, she thought. But maybe he didn't love her. Maybe he loved someone else. Maybe it was like Inu-Yasha's love for both Kikyo and Kagome, and she was like Kagome. Maybe there was someone else out there that looked just like her.and Miroku loved her. Tears welled up in her eyes as this thought overpowered her emotions.  
  
Miroku felt terrible. He lifted her head a little, his heart throbbing as he longed to kiss her face. Tears were streaming down her face and she tried to look away. He held on tighter, and she stopped trying to look away. He let go. She brushed the tears away with her hand. "Sango.I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "I do love you, Sango." They both blushed and Miroku stood up and walked away. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: (for the fourth time) I do not own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi has that honor.  
  
A/N: Did you know that you people are completely and totally awesome??? I love you all very muchly, and hope that you continue to read my fic. - Sakura Kaijuu  
  
Against the Odds  
  
~ Chapter Four: In Which Inu-Yasha Has a Talk with Miroku and There Is More Evil Fluff ~  
  
Inu-Yasha watched Sango and Miroku with interest. Kagome did too, but he had the upper hand. He could hear them too. 'Maybe being half demon isn't so bad,' he thought, smirking as Sango told Miroku she loved him. Kagome tugged at the hanyou's sleeve.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what are they saying?" Kagome wanted to know. She really NEEDED to know, especially if Sango was going for the money.  
  
"Sango just said, 'I wish I could stay with you forever,'" Inu-Yasha replied. "Now shh," he hushed her. He needed to know what Miroku would say. All he did was reply with, "Oh." The hanyou thought this was pretty tricky. There was no way that Miroku didn't love Sango. His face gave away too much. He wished he could get closer, but he couldn't. Sango would notice, and Kagome might not let him.  
  
The conversation ended after a minute or so, and Miroku walked away. As the monk came even with Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo, Inu-Yasha pulled him aside. "Miroku, come with me."  
  
Miroku sighed and let the half demon pull him away. "What is it Inu- Yasha?" he asked when they stopped. His eyes were sad, and his face was still red from telling Sango how he felt.  
  
"What did you say to Sango?"  
  
Miroku looked annoyed, and bopped him with his staff, "Oh, like you don't know. I know very well that your ears were listening. I didn't do anything to her, or say anything against the rules."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at him, his golden eyes full of suspicion, "You better not be lying Miroku." He turned to walk away.  
  
"And Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said, and the hanyou turned back to the monk. "Next time I need to talk to Sango, or the other way around, please don't listen. At least try to ignore it."  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha continued walking. "Maybe, Miroku.Maybe."  
  
*~*  
  
The group moved on, with thanks from the villagers, and made camp. Tonight was the new moon, and Inu-Yasha didn't want to be around the others. He didn't think he'd ever feel comfortable around the others when he was human. He felt so weak...so vulnerable. He tried his best to contain his temper as he pushed the group along so that they would be in a reasonably safe place for the night. Miroku was smirking. He knew that Inu-Yasha's anger issues were much harder to deal with than his own behavior.  
  
*~*  
  
A fire was built, and Inu-Yasha walked off. Kagome looked after him into the shadows he disappeared into. She wondered where he was going. Miroku poked at the fire, and Shippo sat next to Kagome. He looked up at her, and brought her out of her thoughts, "Kagome, what are you looking at?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome had totally spaced out. "Oh...I was just looking into the forest. Do you know why Inu-Ya -- " she realized why he had disappeared, just as the sun set. "Never mind."  
  
He never wanted anyone to see him human. He always seemed ashamed to be hanyou, but it was like being human was worse. Then again, she had seen him human in times of danger before, and what would have been an easy defeat in his regular form became a difficult and life-threatening battle until sunrise. She held the Shikon shard close to her. If it weren't for the jewel, Inu-Yasha wouldn't have to worry so much...But if it weren't for the jewel, she never would've met Inu-Yasha, or the others. She wasn't sure which was worse.  
  
Sango sat on her other side, "Are you worried about Inu-Yasha?" Sango worried about her friend, even if they were competing for something.  
  
"A little. It bothers me that he doesn't want to be around us just because he's human..." Kagome realized that she had just told Sango the hanyou's secret. She relaxed when Sango didn't look surprised. Kagome had forgotten that the girl was a demon exterminator, and was probably taught about half demons as well as regular ones.  
  
"So Inu-Yasha becomes human on the night of the new cycle?" Sango looked at the moonless sky. It was pretty, and the stars shone brightly against the sky. "Maybe that's why he wasn't being as nice as he had been."  
  
"He probably just wanted to get us somewhere safe for the night. I know that he feels helpless as a human, but I wish he'd get over it."  
  
Miroku had been listening intently to their conversation, "I think it's that he uses his demon powers to protect him, but on nights like tonight, he can't use them. He doesn't even have use of the Tetsusaiga."  
  
The girls blinked. They had completely forgotten about the monk. Kagome sighed, "You're probably right..." She stood, and started walking into the woods.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to find Inu-Yasha," she exchanged a look with Sango, and continued walking. Had she looked at Miroku, she would've seen the monk grinning from ear to ear.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha heard the twigs snap. He was sitting in a tree, staring up. If they were in a village, under a roof, he'd be on the roof rather than in a tree. As it was, they were in the forest, between villages. His human ears could hear less, but they still picked up noises when it was silent. He looked down to see Kagome standing almost directly under him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome called, "get down here now."  
  
"Feh..." he muttered. Louder he said, "Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'm coming up!" she sounded angry. What had he done? Sighing, he climbed down. He couldn't jump, because he'd hurt his frail body. He wanted the night to be over. Kagome looked satisfied. The wind blew, and his black hair blew into his face.  
  
"Why did you call me down here?" he sounded grumpy.  
  
Kagome sat. "Because I wanted to talk to you." She motioned that he join her.  
  
He did sit, and she shivered slightly in the cold. He wanted to hold her, keep her warm. Instead, he removed his jacket, and offered it to her, without looking at her. She looked surprised, but accepted it, and wrapped it around her shoulders. After sitting there for another minute in silence, Inu-Yasha turned his violet eyes to her, "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to talk about something."  
  
"If you don't know, then I'm going back up in the tree," he stood, and began to climb.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she yelled, and yanked him down by the collar. "Just because I don't know what I want to talk about, doesn't mean that you can't say something. What's up with you lately? You've been acting really weird. You've been nice, but it's weird because you're not usually like this."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his face away from her, not wanting her to see him blushing a little. How could he respond to this? He didn't want to blow his bet with Miroku, and he didn't want to break the rules. There was no way that he'd break his word. Who knew if Miroku or Sango was hanging around. So instead, he just said, "I thought it was time for a change."  
  
"Oh." she hadn't expected him to answer that way. She snuggled into him, their black hair mingled together. She liked his warmth, and the feeling of safety that she got when she was near him. He stiffened under her, and she looked up a little, confused. This had never happened before. Sometimes she would do this, but he never flinched. Well, once or twice, but this was different. When he was human, he didn't care. "What?"  
  
He coughed, "It's nothing." He stood to leave, and she let him. She was confused about his actions, and disappointed that she hadn't won. But the night was young, and the bet was younger still.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome returned back at the camp to see Shippo and Kirara asleep, and Miroku and Sango next to the fire. "I'm back." she sounded a little disheartened. She still had the haori wrapped around her shoulders, and she tugged it a little tighter as she sat. Sango looked at her meaningfully. She stood again. "We'll be right back, Miroku."  
  
"Take your time," the monk replied. "I'll watch over things here."  
  
*~*  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked once they had gotten away from the boys. Her friend's face still had a look of disappointment on it.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Kagome replied sullenly. "I tried to get close to him, and I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't. He FLINCHED when I tried to snuggle into him."  
  
"He gave you the haori though," Sango touched the jacket. It was soft, and strong. It looked warm too.  
  
"Hmm.I guess you're right. But that was just because I was cold."  
  
Sango smiled, and lifted her friend's face, "Kagome, don't worry. If he's worried about your health, he obviously loves you. He's not just using you for jewel shards.anymore," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"But.but." Kagome searched for an argument to support her fears. She found one, "But he still loves Kikyo!" The name of the dead priestess echoed in the forest. Tears came to her eyes, but Kagome didn't let them fall. "She's been dead for FIFTY years, and he still loves her!" The tears threatened to fall, but Kagome brushed them away angrily.  
  
Sango patted her shoulders, "Cheer up, Kagome!" She looked at her, straight in the eye, "You are the perfect girl for Inu-Yasha. We all know that. It's just a matter of him accepting it."  
  
"But what about Miroku?" Kagome suddenly remembered their brief conversation earlier in the day. "I only heard a little of it from Inu- Yasha."  
  
Sango blushed, "Oh.that.Well, Miroku was pretty cold on the outside, and when I said that I wanted to -"  
  
Kagome cut her off, "I know about that. That's the part Inu-Yasha heard. What about when he leaned into you? He didn't kiss you, but he must've said something."  
  
"He said that he loved me," Sango blushed.  
  
"Ah! So that's why you were both blushing so badly!" Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango. You're a real friend."  
  
*~*  
  
The half demon returned to camp reluctantly. He didn't want to worry Kagome, and he was getting cold. The fire provided warmth. Miroku looked up again, to see the black haired Inu-Yasha glaring into the fire. "Well?" the monk raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing happened. She didn't kiss me. She tried, I think. But I didn't let her," he said shortly.  
  
"She was wearing your haori," Miroku stared pointedly at the white under shirt. "Doesn't that say something by itself?"  
  
"It says that I don't want her getting cold!" Inu-Yasha promptly shut up. He noticed Shippo moving, and didn't want him to wake up. He didn't feel like dealing with the tiny demon. The girls reappeared in the clearing. They looked at each other.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands, "All right! Time to sleep! We have a big day, and a LOT of walking tomorrow!" She removed the red jacket, and returned it to Inu-Yasha. She leaned over to his ear, "Thanks, Inu-Yasha."  
  
As they all prepared, Kagome smiled at the hanyou, and his black hair, fortunately covered his face, and his blush. The girls smiled at each other, and Kagome gathered Shippo in her arms, and Sango picked up Kirara. They fell asleep rather soon, exhausted from the battle and burial services. The boys exchanged a look, and then fell asleep, both of them against trees, so that they would be ready, should anything attack them in the night. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. (How many times do I have to say this?)  
  
A/N: Man, I can't believe that you guys like this story so much! Well, I'll keep going, ^^  
  
Against the Odds  
  
~ Chapter Five: In Which Inu-Yasha Becomes Hanyou Again, and Everyone Gets A Little Confused About Their Bets ~  
  
When Kagome awoke, she saw everyone still asleep. Inu-Yasha had white hair and dog ears again, though the red jacket still lay to his side. She shook her head, chuckling slightly. She stood up and stretched, yawning. She noticed Inu-Yasha's ears twitch, and he frowned in his sleep. Her eyes lit up, and she grinned evilly. She sat next to the hanyou. She yawned very deeply, realizing how tired she still was. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. Just as she was drifting off, she felt Inu- Yasha's arm move. She fought to stay awake to see what he was doing. He was still asleep, she realized, and had wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer. She smiled, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha was dreaming. Kagome was there. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. He liked this dream. He wanted it to be real.  
  
He woke up. He was disappointed that the dream was over, but then looked down. 'Ehh.?!" Kagome was leaning against his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her. He gulped, and looked around. Miroku was still asleep. Sango, however yawned, and sat up.  
  
She looked over at Inu-Yasha and smirked. "What's this, Inu-Yasha? Inu- Yasha hugging Kagome?" She laughed lightly.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced over at Miroku nervously. "Please don't tell Miroku.Will you help me with this?" He had removed his arm and was now contemplating how to move her without waking her up.  
  
Sango smiled and got up, "Yes, Inu-Yasha." She walked over and held Kagome, "Go."  
  
Inu-Yasha moved and grabbed the haori from the ground, and Sango gently placed her on the ground. He shook his head, "What was she thinking?"  
  
"Eh?" Sango looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed and looked away. He first glanced at Miroku, then Shippo and Kirara, and finally his gaze rested on Kagome's sleeping form. "I guess I can tell you." he said. "But could we go for a walk?"  
  
Sango's curiosity got the better of her, "Sure. Let's go that way."  
  
*~*  
  
As they got further and further from camp, Sango became more and more impatient. She stopped, "Inu-Yasha, are we far enough?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Inu-Yasha hadn't noticed how long they'd been walking. He sat down, and fiddled with the prayer beads on his neck.  
  
Sango sat next to him. She caught his eye, and he quickly dropped his gaze. Her annoyance melted a little, "Inu-Yasha, you can tell me now, can't you?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. His ears drooped a little, and he looked at her. "Well, it's just that, um.Miroku and I have a.bet." he paused. 'How can I phrase this so that Miroku wouldn't get in trouble with Sango?' He cleared his throat, "The bet is for me to stay away from Kagome, and to be nice. If I waver, I lose, and I have to be Miroku's slave for a week."  
  
Sango bit her lip. She was half trying not to laugh, half trying not to scream at Inu-Yasha. 'I don't think he realizes what pain he's putting her through.' Her eyes widened.  
  
"W-what?" Inu-Yasha was beginning to regret saying anything.  
  
Sango had thought of something. Inu-Yasha paused before he said anything ABOUT the bet. "Inu-Yasha, are you covering for Miroku?"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" unfortunately for Inu-Yasha, his ears gave away his thoughts.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed, and her voice got almost scarily quiet, "You're lying, Inu-Yasha. This bet is about both of us. THAT'S why Miroku was being so cold the other day."  
  
Inu-Yasha saw no tears, but he could smell them. He knew their salty scent from too many hard times in his past. "Sango, don't cry. It's not worth crying over."  
  
'I have half a mind to tell him what Kagome and me are doing to them.' she thought angrily. What she said aloud was different. "I'm not crying," she angrily wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "Inu-Yasha, if you don't say anything to Miroku about what I tell you, I won't say a word to Kagome about your bet."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Sango let out a hollow laugh, "Actually, it's a bet.and the punishment is the same. If I lose, I'm Kagome's slave for a week."  
  
"What are the conditions?" Inu-Yasha looked curious. He knew it had to do with him and Miroku, but what were they supposed to be doing?  
  
"Er.The opposite of yours. Kagome is purposely trying to get you to kiss her so that she wins. And I'm." she blushed and looked away.  
  
Inu-Yasha guessed at what she was going to say, "So, you're trying to get Miroku to kiss you?"  
  
She nodded. "We should be heading back now. Remember, you don't tell Miroku, I don't tell Kagome."  
  
"Yeah," he stood, and offered a hand to help Sango up. She accepted and pulled herself up.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome woke up minutes after Sango and Inu-Yasha had left the clearing. She yawned, and looked around. 'I wonder where Inu-Yasha is.' she thought absently. Miroku stirred, and Kagome watched him carefully.  
  
"Mmm." Miroku's eyes opened, and the young monk sat up. He turned to see Kagome staring at him, "Good morning, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Good morning, Miroku. Do you know where Sango and Inu- Yasha might be?"  
  
"I have no idea," Miroku looked confused. "Kagome, isn't that where Inu- Yasha was sleeping?"  
  
Kagome blushed, remembering what she had done that morning. "Um, yeah. I woke up really early and came and sat by Inu-Yasha to tease him, and then I guess I fell asleep again. Inu-Yasha must've moved me when he woke up."  
  
"Ah, I see. He's having more trouble with this than I thought..." he said absently.  
  
"Having more trouble with what?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
'Oh shit!' Miroku thought. "Uh...Nothing..."  
  
"Miroku, I know you better than that. What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Miroku, you are the worst liar I know. What are you hiding?"  
  
The monk looked around to see if Sango or Inu-Yasha were anywhere near them. He gestured for Kagome to come closer. She did, but not near enough for him to "accidentally" grope her. "Well, Inu-Yasha and I have this bet going...About you and Sango..."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Go on..."  
  
"Well, see, the point is that we keep as distant as possible from you two...and whoever gives up has to be the other's slave for a week."  
  
Kagome was silent. So that was why Miroku had pushed Sango away. And that's why Inu-Yasha was being so oddly out of character. Then she started to laugh. "Oh, God, Miroku, do you realize how funny this is?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku was confused.  
  
Kagome was now laughing so hard that she was crying, "Sango and I have an opposite bet going!"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. This couldn't possibly be true. It was absolutely impossible. "Are you serious?" It would explain Sango's odd behavior...  
  
"Dead serious," Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "But you need to promise me that you won't say a word to Inu-Yasha. And especially not Sango."  
  
"Only if you promise me the same thing," the monk grinned.  
  
Shippo stirred. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I'm cold."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, and knelt down near the kitsune cub, "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah..." he replied blearily.  
  
At that moment, Sango and Inu-Yasha returned from their trip. Kirara opened his eyes and yawned. As Miroku and Kagome exchanged glances, as did Inu-Yasha and Sango. Each thought their secrets were safe, but a twisted fate called it otherwise. 


End file.
